ishtariafandomcom-20200214-history
Union List/Paradigm Shift
Paradigm Shift General Information: *Our present fearless leader: MysteriousMrOwl (line ID: MysteriousMrOwl) *Union Rank: 20 *Members: 19/20 *Union's Stance: Competitive *Recruitment: Open ! Achievements *Lastest: 6th Union War, Wake of Death (Ishval and Georgios) Ranking: 20th Mantra We treasure the value of friendship, and that constantly being kind, respectful and friendly towards others will bring us a long way; what we are today and still going strong. We believe that camaraderie, as well as teamwork, are vital to the foundation of our Union. They are the main framework that shapes us, and we are always willing to impart all these values to future recruits. We are a competitive Union; we are serious when it comes to collaboration-heavy events like Union Wars. But rest assured, we still chat a lot, as well as helping and supporting one another in times of need. If you have any suggestions for improvements in our Union, feel free to pm our leader or discuss it in chat! The Community Our members are amicable and supportive, a demeanour we have established for a long time as we value these aspects heavily. Whenever you have problems, we can be your listening ear and spur you on. If you are having trouble and have questions, feel free to ask! We try our best to help others, no matter if they are adept players, or beginners. Also, the community can also be chatty at times on LINE chat so expect minor spams sometimes. Guidelines Below are the common guidelines to follow in our Union. General Rules (Updating) *Respect each other *No use of hacks in any form in Age Of Ishtaria *-Updating- Raid Boss Events *We do not have any specific rules regarding raid bosses. The main guideline is to help tap on/defeat raid bosses before the timer runs out. Gift Events *Do your best to send/return presents whenever you have the chance! Help each other out to claim the rewards. Activity *We value activity, especially for Union Wars. It would be best when members are active almost everyday. *Members who have valid reasons and have informed the leader prior to their temporary inactivity will be excused from any consequences. *Members whose account goes dormant for a long period of time without valid excuse will be dealt with according to the protocol. Recruitment Do visit our Paradigm Shift's Recruitment page if you're interested. So long as our Union is recruiting, interested parties who wants to join our Union need to fufil the requirements below. Pre-requisites (Updating) *Aged 18 and above. *Has LINE chat *Quest Deck strength: Atk > 25k, HP > 70k (Preferred: > 30k, > 75k for FL) *Raid Deck strength: ATK > 85k, HP > 200k (Preferred: > 90k, > 240k for FL) *Level > 84 (Preferred: >100) *Active player Process #Go on LINE chat and personally message our leader for recruitment and await reply. Leader's LINE ign: MysteriousMrOwl. #The next step is the interview phase. A list of questions will be issued to you upon your pm via LINE chat. Answer all questions and await for another reply. #Accepted applicants will be informed and prompted to apply for Paradigm Shift in-game. You will also be invited to the Paradigm Shift's group chat in LINE. Accept the invitation and welcome aboard! Current Needs *'We are in need of strong, active players who can help us frontline for future War efforts.' Union Wars As aforementioned, we are serious when it comes to Union Wars. All must abide by these instructions. *Follow instructions and focus on your role. Do not deviate or cast actions that go against your duties, unless necessary. *Activity, activity, activity! Attendance for Union War is by far the most prioritised aspect that a Union must have to rank. A collective number of low level players against a small group of high-leveled individuals in a Union War match can still triumph. Members are stressed to appear at least 3 out of 4 battles a day. *Members who will be inactive during war should inform the leader prior so that decisions can be made before the Union War event starts. *Members who are inactive during War may face consequences according to severity. *Constantly keep abreast with the constant updates on War strategies. Miscellaneous Timezone It is understandable that members may come from different lands. We are not particular about timezones and thus accept recruits anywhere in the world so long as requirements are met. Chat Group The chat group is not only just for chit-chatting! You can also: *share funny/scary/awesome/crazy, etc stuffs together *trade cards / provide offers *discuss about certain aspects of the Union *share lucky card pack pulls *seek help with regards to Age Of Ishtaria or even real life. Join in the chat! We would enjoy another member to talk with :) Retiring/Inactivity (Updating) *In the case where members are retiring or are going to be inactive for a long time from Age Of Ishtaria and decides to leave the Union, *In another case where members are not leaving instead, *For members who decides to leave the Union for other reasons, Further Enquiries If you have other burning questions or enquiry regarding our Union, you can: *Pm our Union leader via LINE (ID: MysteriousMrOwl) *Reach our Union leader via Age of Ishtaria *Comment on our Recruitment board Category:Union